Strawberries and Cream
by heyzelle
Summary: Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona leaves for a two day trip and Fai decides to make a cake. One thing leads to another and... Read for more! PWP Yaoi! you have been warned


**A/N:** hello everyone! it's been a while since i uploaded something into my original account. i've been to preoccupied with the other story i've been writing in another account so i haven't been able to log in to this one in quite some time. if you have read/watched Tsubasa Chronicles, please visit my other account (that i use with my partner): **Meine-chan09**

**SUMMARY** PWP Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona left and are not to return for two days. Fai decided to make a cake and it just so happens that one thing leads to another...

**WARNING** contains yaoi (but you probably already knew that)

_disclaimers apply_

**

* * *

Strawberries and Cream**

"Nee, Kuro-pon!" called Fai from the kitchen. "Can you come here for a second? I want to show you something."

Kurogane stood up from the arm chair he was sitting on and trudged to the kitchen. _"This better be good." _he thought. As he approached the kitchen door, a pleasing aroma of something sweet met his nose.

When he entered the room, he noticed Fai holding a bowl in one hand and a whisk in another. "I'm making a cake!" he chimed. "It's going to be a strawberry whipped cream cake." He flashed him his usual smile.

The ninja sat on a high chair behind the counter as he watched the mage mix the cream for the filling. He had already prepared the fresh strawberries before Kurogane even entered the room. Fai dipped his finger in the bowl and held it out in front of Kurogane's face. "Taste it."

Kurogane gave him a reluctant look before closing his eyes and allowed the finger into his mouth. He licked the cream off the slender finger and sucked on it lightly. By the time he pulled away, he noticed that Fai was blushing. The blush made the ninja excited, in a way.

Fai pretended not to be affected by it and pulled his hand away. He mumbled something incoherent as he fumbled with the whisk and mixed the cream again.

The ninja continued to watch as a thought ran through his mind. "Hey, why are you even making a cake?" He picked up a strawberry from the bowl and played with it between his fingers. "What's the special occasion?"

Fai cheeks turned light pink. "Since Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan, and Moko-chan are not going to be returning in two days, I just thought that we could have some of the fresh strawberries that I got this morning…." Kurogane was only vaguely listening when he heard the mentioning of a particular princess's name. "…and I heard from Princess Tomoyo back in your world that you are fond of strawberry cakes of all kinds."

Kurogane couldn't help but roll his eyes. That Tomoyo was telling stories again. An idea entered his mind: it involved Fai, strawberries and lots and lots of cream. "You know something else that I like with strawberries?" The mage looked at him with large, confused sapphire eyes.

He moved swiftly to corner Fai and trap him with his back against the kitchen counter. He inserted half of the strawberry he was playing in his fingers into the mage's mouth and bit on the other half that was sticking out. Their lips touching each other's and the fruit's juice dripping down Fai's chin.

"…You." he whispered seductively and moved to nip on his ear, feeling Fai shiver slightly as he blew on it. "The strawberries are delicious."

Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck and pulled him towards his body and caught his lips. It took the ninja by surprise, not expecting him to be so bold. He quickly recovered and traced his lower lip using his tongue.

The mage opened his lips slightly to let Kurogane inside his mouth, letting their tongues touch each other that sent a spark down south for Fai. He let Kurogane explore as usual, enjoying the intensity of the kiss.

"Your mouth tastes like strawberries." Kurogane commented as he unbuttoned his shirt. He flashed him a rare, gentle smile that only appeared when they made love. "I love it."

Fai smiled back; not his usual smile but a real one. The look that Kurogane always gave him always made him forget about his past and his problems.

He felt himself being lifted off the floor only to be placed on top of the counter. Kurogane pushed Fai's shirt off of his shoulder, his fingers lightly brushing on one of his pert nipples, making the smaller man gasp then moan softly.

"Mou…no teasing, Kuro-pon." Fai whispered and leaned forward to lightly bite the base of Kurogane's neck. He wasn't a vampire anymore; it just turned into a habit and a technique to make the ninja want him. Kurogane pulled away to cup Fai's cheek and looked into his eyes.

"I love you." he whispered. This was the first time they had said it aloud to each other. Fai's face turned bright red.

"I-I l-love you, too… Kuro…gane." Fai said as he leaned forward to kiss him so that he wouldn't see his flushed face.

They shared more intense kisses and somehow the rest of Fai's clothing was thrown to one corner of the room along with Kurogane's fitted black shirt.

Fai hissed when his butt touched the cold, granite kitchen counter but Kurogane ignored him and rubbed his lower back to soothe him instead.

After their nth kiss, the ninja pulled away, making Fai groan in objection.

"Don't be so impatient." He said with a smirk. "We have two whole days together and I want to savor every moment."

He silenced Fai by kissing his bruised lips roughly. "Don't worry… I'll make you feel even better than the usual." That said Fai felt his member twitch in anticipation.

Kurogane took another strawberry from the bowl and shared it amongst them again. "Strawberries really taste better when it's eaten together with you."

The ninja placed butterfly kisses on every inch of Fai's skin. He teased the mage's nipples, sucking on the other and rolling one between his thumb and forefinger.

Fai's breath came out in shallow pants. His nipples were much more sensitive than usual that pre-cum was already forming at the tip of his cock. He moaned Kurogane's name.

When Kurogane got hungry for more enticing moans from the mage, he moved down to blow away his mind…literally.

He kissed Fai's weeping erection before dragging his tongue against the thick vein underneath. He even took the other bowl filled with cream and covered the throbbing organ to lick the sweet substance off of it.

Fai's back arched and he moaned loudly. His hands holding onto Kurogane's spiky but soft hair.

When the mage jerked his hips forward, Kurogane let the hot organ intrude his mouth and he sucked harder on it, trying to clean every bit that was still covered in cream. He also teased the head of his cock by using his tongue.

The mage squired under his touch. "No…" he moaned. "Kuro-rin… anymore and I'll come!"

Not wanting things to end in a snap, Kurogane pulled away, wiping a bit of Fai's pre-cum that trickled down his chin.

"I was hoping for this would've been longer, but I'm at my limit too." Kurogane whispered as he licked on Fai's sensitive spot.

"Mou! Quit delaying it and just fuck me already!"

Kurogane smirked. "Someone's feisty today."

He took the bowl of whipped cream that was beside the strawberries and coated his fingers with the white, sweet substance.

"What are you doing?" Fai asked.

He just smirked and didn't bother to reply as he parted Fai's knees and inserted his middle finger in his butt to prep him for something much bigger and wider. The whipped cream in his fingers was a replacement for the lubricant that Fai refused to not use.

The ninja couldn't control the urge and leaned forward to taste the excess cream coming out of Fai's rear while two finger were now inside doing a scissoring motion.

"….Hurry up!" Fai groaned.

"Not yet."

He took a couple of strawberries from the bowl and placed one of Fai's legs over his shoulder.

"You wouldn't dare!" the mage's eyes were as wide as ping pong balls and he tried to squirm away from the smirking Kurogane.

Kurogane steadied Fai by placing a hickey on his collarbone before inserting the red fruit inside the tight orifice.

"Don't tense up or it'll burst inside you." Kurogane warned.

Fai was panting and he threw his head back and used his arms to support himself. He felt two more strawberries intrude his rear and he just couldn't take it anymore. The strawberries that Kurogane picked were quite big and it loosened his opening.

"Kuro… Take it out."

"If you want it out that badly then why don't you do it by yourself?" Kurogane teased.

Fai groaned in mixed discomfort and pleasure as he used his lower muscles to pop the two strawberries out but the other one just won't come out.

"Kurogane! If you don't take that strawberry out fight now, I swear I will hurt you!" Fai said in an unconvincing tone. He had moaned in the middle of his sentence when the ninja had teased his ball sack.

Kurogane chuckled and inserted his fingers to pull out the strawberry that was coated in cream with a mixture of Fai's juices. He discarded it to the floor along with the other dirty strawberries and he positioned himself outside the mage's opening. His hands were placed on Fai's hips to stop him from squirming too much.

Fai wrapped his arms around his strong neck and pulled himself up to kiss him again. "Please… I've wanted you inside me all day. Please put your cock inside me."

He couldn't help but smirk at his kinky request and he slowly plunged into the white hot cavern, pushing against the tight ring.

Fai's back arched in mixed pain and pleasure, but the pain disappeared within seconds. Little by little, the ninja thrust upward until he felt the mage's prostate and he was in to the hilt.

"I'm all in." he whispered seductively to his ear. He waited for his lover to move his hips slightly before actually pulling out until only the head of his member was inside and he pushed back inside.

The mage moaned loudly and threw his head back, his hands digging into the ninja's shoulders. His legs were wrapped around his waist and soon he was rocking his hips in time with Kurogane's thrusts. Groans and moans from both men filled the entire kitchen and echoed inside the room. They wouldn't be surprised if the people outside could actually hear them making hard dirty love. For the moment, they didn't care. They were drowning in each other's touches as of the moment. The once cool kitchen felt like a burning sauna.

Kurogane noticed that Fai's moans got louder and louder with each thrust and he realized that they were both near the edge of euphoria. He decided to change the direction of his thrust and he hit the man's sweet spot; the spot that made him see stars.

"Kurogane…" Fai moaned.

The ninja smirked and mercilessly hit that same spot with hard thrusts. After a few more thrusts into that same spot again and again, Fai gave out the loudest moan that he has let out that session as his thighs convulsed and he came hard on both their stomachs. Kurogane also came when the tight orifice clamped down on his erection.

They shared another passionate kiss and Kurogane ran his fingers slowly through Fai's damp locks. "Sorry. I was a little bit rough, wasn't I?"

Fai shook his head and smiled.

He gently pushed the ninja away, easing up slowly to pull out the now limp member out of his ass and got down the counter, wincing slightly as his foot touched the ground. "You were right. It did feel better than our usual." He thought aloud. "Maybe it was because of the strawberries."

He walked away from the counter to take the cake out of the oven, only to see that it was already burnt on top. Fai sighed and threw the pan in the trash. "Too bad, now I can't make a cake." He stooped down to pick up the whisk that had fallen to the floor and deliberately swayed his ass slowly from side to side to tease the ninja who was obviously watching. He had exposed all his assets perfectly, but he didn't expect Kurogane's seed to ooze out of his opening and trickle down his porcelain white thighs. That sight was more than enough for Kurogane's limp member to jump back to life.

"Oh!" Fai said, acting surprised as he kept down and touched the sticky white substance. "Kuro-chan came a lot." He spotted the bowls filled with strawberries and the other filled with cream for the filling and he frowned. "Too bad all of that stuff would go to waste…"

Kurogane smirked and crossed his arms. "It's not exactly a waste, you know… There are other uses to this stuff."

Before Fai could even reply, the ninja took hold of wrist and pulled him towards him to wipe away Fai's come from his abdomen with their discarded clothes. "We can still have fun with it."

Fai stepped back a little to stop their limp members from touching each other. It was sending weird shivers down his spine and his cock was still sensitive because he had just cum hard.

"Are you implying that we…?"

Kurogane nodded before he could even finish his question.

Fai was silent for a moment and thought. "Okay… but we do it on a bed. Kitchen counter tops are cold and hard."

Kurogane carried all of the paraphernalia that he believed he needed and followed Fai to the room.

The mage was there, already lying down on the bed and he chuckled a little when he saw what Kurogane had brought form the kitchen: the two bowls with strawberries and cream, chocolate and strawberry and caramel syrup, canned whipped cream and some water since he could imagine himself getting tonsillitis after this.

"Hey…" Fai said. "…can I be the one to do this?"

Kurogane looked at him. "What? Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Of course."

Fai pulled Kurogane down to the bed and rolled to the side so he could climb on top of him. "I want to be able to make you cum hard too, you know."

He took the two bottles of whipped cream and started with his lover's feet and worked his way up, pausing constantly to choose a place where he wanted to place it. He placed the swirls of whipped cream on each of his toes and fingers and a line up his legs. He took the two bowls and transferred the strawberry to the cream he had personally mixed.

He placed strawberries on each of the ninja's nipples and another on his navel. When all the strawberries had been used, since Fai was placing some on his mouth before he actually places them on Kurogane, he had just poured the rest of the cream on Kurogane, not caring even if the sheets under them were getting dirty.

Lastly, Fai took the bottles of syrup and squeezed it over the cream and the strawberries particularly the crotch area which was now hidden in cream and strawberries, other than the huge mountain that now stood in the way.

"What the hell…" Kurogane whispered as he looked down on his body. "Isn't this too much? Won't you get sick afterwards?"

The mage smiled. "My powers prevent me from getting sick so I have nothing to worry about."

The ninja laughed a little. "This feels weird."

"Yes, but you look delicious."

Fai straddled Kurogane but didn't allow his body to touch the ninja's. "Where would you like me to start?"

"Anywhere you like."

The mage smiled and moved to the edge of the bed. "I'll start here then." His eyes were looking at Kurogane when he slowly licked the sweets off of each appendage, treating like it was a smaller blowjob. He smiled when he noticed the man gasp and he did the same procedure with the other foot, sucking and licking until no trace of sweets were left.

Fai smiled when he noticed the strawberry on top of the small mountain of cream between Kurogane's legs twitched. He then licked his way up Kurogane's legs but stopped at the middle of his thigh, hearing a sigh of discontent from the man in his mercy.

He then moved to straddle the ninja's sparkly clean legs as he raised his right arm, careful not to let the cream and the other stuff spill and sucked on his fingers. One by one, he sucked and licked those long and calloused fingers. His free hand travelled down his own erection and pumped it slowly, panting on Kurogane's fingers.

"Oi." Kurogane breathed. "Don't jerk off while licking me…"

"But…" Fai whined. "It's not fair that you get to be licked and I can't even pleasure myself." But he did it anyway, he let go of his erect penis and resumed to licking the length of Kurogane's arm.

Kurogane tried his best not to moan loudly when Fai had licked his way past his chest to lick the other arm and accidentally licked a spot on his collarbone that made him shiver slightly. He could feel his own pre-come forming at the tip of his erection but it was being covered by the cream.

"Fai." He said as his breathing hitched when Fai had now finished licking everything on his limbs. "Don't you think you should drink water? That had got to be more than you can handle."

"Oh shut up and just actually let me do the work."

The mage lapped up the rest of the cream surrounding Kurogane's nipples before actually biting on the strawberry on top of the pert pink nubs. The ninja moaned as his tongue touched it, which was weird because his nipples were not exactly as sensitive as Fai's.

Fai then licked his way down his torso, letting his tongue feel the strong abs of his lover. His member was twitching when the only thing left to lick is Kurogane's erection.

"..." he smirked before licking the long thick shaft. The man under him groaned even louder than he usually did and Fai could not help but feel proud for himself.

By the time Kurogane was sparkly clean, Fai was as horny as hell and his tongue felt dry. He lay on top of the ninja and pushed his lips against his, one hand playing with his dark locks. Kurogane who was now free from the restraining sweets wrapped his arms around his waist, their erections rubbing against each other.

What Kurogane didn't notice was that Fai's other hand was pointed to the bedside table as he wrote a spell using his fingers to raise the pitcher and pour the water into the glass.

"Wait." he murmured and pushed himself off of the ninja and gladly took the glass of water and gulped it down. Again, Kurogane didn't notice it since Fai's other hand was playing with the slit of his penis.

"Fai…" he moaned. "Hurry up, I need to be inside you already… I want you."

Fai moaned too when Kurogane took hold of his own erection and pumped slowly. "Okay."

Fai straddled the ninja's waist, the thick shaft just outside of his opening. "I get to ride you today." He took a deep breath before pushing down and gasping out Kurogane's name. He pushed down slowly, trying to let himself get used to riding for the first time.

He had always thought about doing it, but he has never done it that way before. He heard that with this position, you can go deeper than you and your lover had ever gone before.

He was panting for the second time that day as Kurogane was buried deep down into his white hot entrance. He moved up slowly and rammed the ninja's thick cock inside him that he screamed when it hit his prostate really hard that it sent sparks up his spine and his vision was starting to get blurry in sheer bliss.

Kurogane held Fai's thighs to guide him as he had his eyes closed and his head was pushing against the pillows. He moaned loudly in time with Fai's groans of pleasure and came hard inside him with a strong thrust when Fai pushed down.

"Ahhh…." he moaned as he spilled his seed yet again inside the mage. He expected Fai to pull away but he still sat there on top of him.

"Kuro-rin…" he whined. "I'm not even done yet and you already came…"

He opened one eye to see the mage with a disappointed look in his eyes and he sat up. He smiled lovingly to Fai and pulled him to a kiss, which the mage happily accepts.

They switched positions and Fai now had his legs up in the air while Kurogane was rummaging through the bedside drawers.

"What are you looking for?" Fai asked as his lively cock twitched in anticipation.

Kurogane sat up and took out a purple vibrator that looked like a real penis and looked at the mage with one eyebrow up. "I saw you use one of these before when we weren't doing it together…"

Fai's face flushed bright crimson as he looked away. He didn't expect Kurogane to push the long object inside his loose orifice and turn it on to the highest level it could possibly go.

His eyes opened wide in shock and his back arched off the bed. He screamed Kurogane's name as he curled up on the bed on his side and you could actually see his whole body vibrating with the toy.

"Kuro…gane…" he moaned loudly when Kurogane pushed the vibrator deeper inside his being. "Touch me please…"

The ninja happily complied and pinned Fai on his back and faced the twitching erection. Without any warning, he engulfed the cock in front of him.

Fai held on tightly to Kurogane's hair and his eyes were now full of tears as he couldn't see the ceiling on top of him anymore.

"I'm going to cum…" he groaned in one breath as his rear was starting to feel numb.

That said, Kurogane sucked harder and pushed the vibe deeper to the hilt and Fai came inside the ninja's mouth.

He fell down to the bed with a thud and his chest moved up and down quickly. Kurogane moved to lie down on the bed beside his lover and he pulled him closer. Fai placed his head on his shoulder and breathed in his sweet scent.

"I feel sticky." Kurogane grumbled and stretched his arms.

"How about we take a bath together then?" Fai offered with a smile when he recovered. He stood up slowly and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm going in first. Come in if you want to clean yourself."

Kurogane chuckled a little and ran his fingers through his hair. He smirked as he thought about the things to happen next and followed his lover to the bathroom.

He found Fai sitting on the edge of the tub holding a bottle of bubble bath and almost pouring all of its contents to the hot water. There were also lit scented candles that Kurogane could tell was sandalwood was placed strategically around the room and emitted an orange light.

"Candles and bubble bath?" Kurogane asked.

Fai turned around to face him and smiled. "We're dirty. We need to be clean, right?"

"Something tells me that when we get inside that tub, we'll get even dirtier."

"No!" Fai said almost immediately. "I still have to disinfect the kitchen since we… you know… there…"

Kurogane blinked a few times and sighed as he stepped into the shower to wet himself before going into the tub. He was really disappointed since he actually looked forward for a round 3 from the mage.

Fai slipped in between his arms and let his own body get wet by the shower. He turned around to face Kurogane and wrapped his arms around his neck, his wet blond hair sticking to his face. "Are you disappointed?"

Kurogane didn't reply and just looked away. Fai used his hand to make Kurogane look at him as he stood on his toes to kiss him.

Somehow, that kiss was more than Fai had intended it to go. Kurogane had wrapped his arms around his waist and he had unconsciously wrapped his own legs around the ninja's waist, their limp members rubbing against each other.

The shower was turned off and the two off them plunged their bodies in the relaxing, bubbly, hot water. The scent of sandalwood and fire adding to the serenity of the room…but none of them cared.

After a few more heated kiss, Fai started to pull away. "No…" he moaned lightly into their kiss. "We have to stop. If we go on…we might not be able to stop."

"Why do you think I don't want to stop? Come on, you know you want to."

Fai paused for a few seconds but groaned in the middle when Kurogane took hold of his growing erection under the hot water. "Kuro-pon…"

Kurogane wrapped his arms around the mage's thin waist, pulling him closer to his chest as he leaned against the edge of the tub. He grinded his palm against Fai's member and sucked on every inch of the mage's body that he could reach.

His fingers inside Fai's opening which was loose and slippery from their previous love making. Fai squirmed and groaned lightly. "No… the water's coming in and it feels weird."

Kurogane didn't allow Fai to move and he left several hickeys along the back of his neck. "Come on, we've got to clean you down here as well. Doesn't it just add more to the excitement?"

Fai tried to squirm away but the ninja pulled him back towards him and made him sit on his lap, his own erection rubbing against him. He moaned softly and turned his head to the left to meet Kurogane in a deep kiss, his lips were already swollen but he obviously didn't care.

"Hurry up, Kuro-sama…" the mage moaned. "I can't take it anymore. I need you inside me!" Kurogane felt his cock twitch as those words was said. That certainly made him want to pound himself endlessly inside his lover.

He raised Fai by his hips slightly and positioned the tip of his erection just outside Fai's orifice. He kissed the spot on his back where his large tattoo used to be and slowly pushed him down.

Fai moaned loudly, the sound of his voice echoing inside the small room. He gripped the edge of the tub as he was being entered by the ninja's big cock. He was already breathing heavily and a thin film of sweat covered his forehead, probably it was because of the water entering him as well. He felt more stuffed than usual.

"Kuro…gane…" he moaned. "It really feels weird, my insides feel so slushy."

"That means it feels good." Kurogane replied, his breathing also starting to get ragged. "This feels amazing for me too, you know."

After a few more thrusts, Kurogane was now fully inside Fai. His head leaned against is back as he tried to normalize his breathing and to get Fai to relax.

"Sorry, Fai…" he whispered as he moved his hips to adjust. He needed release, and fast. "I'm going to have to make this quick. He changed their position and made Fai stand with his hands against the bathroom wall, without pulling out of him. He placed both of his hands on either side of his lover's hips and started with a fast, rough motion that had Fai moaning loudly than a while ago. His mouth was wide open as his prostate was being hit continuously by Kurogane's erection that he could hardly stand up properly.

Their little quickie in the bathroom lasted for 15 minutes, which was quite a short time for Kurogane. He was actually surprised that he came so fast, but he didn't delve into that as of the moment.

He quickly washed Fai clean, whose eyes were already half closed in exhaustion. He was already leaning against Kurogane as they got into the shower once again. He wrapped Fai in a robe and dried his hair.

Fai could barely walk; his knees were still weak like before. Kurogane, trying to be cool, carried Fai in his arms and bought him to the bedroom.

The two of them lay down beside each other, Fai curling up in his arms and snuggling into his warm chest. The mage wrapped an arm around his waist so he won't get away.

"Don't leave me, Kuro-rin…" Fai murmured as he fell asleep.

"Of course." Kurogane replied with a smiled and pulled the blanket over them. He pulled Fai closer and kissed his forehead lightly. "I will never allow you to leave my side."

* * *

please review! please please pretty (with fai slathered with whipped cream!)

i have a feeling that won't work...

please, just review. will accept any comments, either good or bad. :D


End file.
